


Cheese, please!

by tekhartha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Mettaton has never been to a grocery store, he is very excited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on a longer Mettaton/Reader story atm, but I needed a bit of a break from it, so this happened! Basically, I just needed to get this out of my system :'D  
> Enjoy!

“Sorry, I’m busy today… I have to go grocery shopping.” You sighed in annoyance. You knew it sounded like a bad excuse, but it was true! Your fridge was about empty apart from a bottle of ketchup and you couldn’t afford to eat out every day. On the other end of the line Mettaton sighed as well.  
“Darling, I’m sooooo bored~” You could vividly imagine his pouting face, it made you smile. “Can’t I… Can’t I come with you?”  
You moved the phone from your ear to stare at it in disbelieve for a second.  
“You want to go to the grocery store with me.” Was he really that desperate to spend time with you?  
“Yes! Can I come, please? I’ve never been to a grocery store before…”  
“What? Oh… right. You don't need to eat...” You knew from personal experience that Mettaton enjoyed long dinners at expensive restaurants. As far as you knew, there hadn’t been any grocery stores in the underground and now he had no reason to go grocery shopping.  
“All right. Just try to dress inconspicuously, I don’t want you to attract a flock of fans, okay?”  
“Of course, sweetheart! I’ll see you in 30 minutes?” He replied excitedly and you had to smile at his enthusiasm.  
“Sure. See you!”  
Actually, this could be fun! Or it could be a total disaster.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“What’s this?” Mettaton had shoved an avocado right into your face. You grabbed his wrist and lowered his hand gently.  
“It’s an avocado. You’ve had those before, haven’t you?” You gave him a patient smile.  
Only ten minutes had passed since you had entered the - thankfully, mostly empty - grocery store, but the vegetable was already the sixth item he had asked you about. You didn’t blame him for not knowing a lot of human food, but it was starting to get on your nerves a bit. The cart you were pushing was still empty and you desperately tried to pry your eyes off Mettaton to look at your shopping list. He looked adorable, darting between the shelves, picking up this and that, and grinning brightly all the while. But you were worried he might run off and maybe even get lost. Jeez, this was like taking care of a child.  
Maybe you should hold his hand? You quickly shook your head to get rid of that thought.  
“Darling, there are so many different kinds of apples here! I want to try them all!” Mettaton made to pick up about twenty apples and drop them into the cart.  
“Oh-no-no-no. No. I mean, why don’t you just take three or four different ones for now and you can come back and buy more later?” You smiled at him and he reluctantly put back most of the apples. “And put those in a bag!” You pointed at one of the bag dispensers behind him. Mettaton examined the thin plastic bag with interest, before dropping the four apples he had picked into it.  
“Give them here!” You snagged the bag from him and carefully put it into the cart. “Why don’t you help me find everything on my shopping list?”  
“That’s a lovely idea, darling!” Mettaton smiled happily and you couldn’t help but return his happy grin. You started rummaging around in your pockets for the list and stopped Mettaton from walking away again by putting a hand on his arm.  
As soon as you found the tiny piece of paper, you unfolded it.  
“Let’s see…” You mumbled. A hand on your shoulder told you Mettaton had leaned in to read the list as well. He made a thoughtful noise, which then turned into an “Oh!”.  
“It says you need bananas?! They are right over there!” He seemed infinitely proud of himself. You chuckled and pushed the cart into the direction he had pointed to. Of course you knew exactly where everything in the store was, but at least Mettaton had something to do now.

You were about to pick up a can of soup to look at it more closely, when Mettaton came back with a bunch of white roses in his hands. They looked a bit beat-up, as it was usually the case with the flowers one can buy at a grocery store. He looked at you with puppy eyes. You decided to pretend to be confused, just to annoy him, so you just stared at him for a while.  
“Will you buy these flowers for me, darling?”  
“Aren't you a rich, grown-up TV star, who can buy his own flowers with his own money?” You furrowed your brow in honest confusion now.  
“Well, I might've... forgotten my credit card...” He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. You just couldn't stand it, he looked pitiful and all you wanted to do is hug him and buy him all the flowers in the world. Damn that robot!  
“All right, all right...” You grumbled and took the flowers from him. You almost started laughing out loud, when he smiled as brightly as the sun. He hugged you for a moment, then he ran off to (hopefully) find more items from your shopping list.  
  


In the end, it took you over an hour to assemble everything from your list. You checked if everything was there one last time, as Mettaton wandered off towards a lady with cheese samples. You looked up to find him sneakily taking more than one sample, while distracting the woman with his flirty smile.  
“Mettaton!”  
He turned around to jog back to you, but not without throwing a last wink over his shoulder. You rolled your eyes. Mettaton didn’t stop until he was uncomfortably close and up in your personal space. He grinned at you cheekily.  
“Say ‘ah’!”  
“What? Metta-”  
He dropped a small cube of cheese into your mouth. You stared at him in shock for a second, but at his hopeful expression, you started chewing slowly. It was delicious.  
“Wow, this is good!” You craned your neck to look over at the lady with the cheese samples. She was still throwing nervous glances at Mettaton from time to time. The sign in front of her table read '200g for just 2$!’.  
“Do you want some?” You asked Mettaton, who was still smiling at you.  
“Yes, please!”  
“Okay, go grab some, then.”  
Within a heartbeat Mettaton was on his way over to pick up a piece of the cheese. You chuckled and also picked up some baguette to eat with the cheese.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Admittedly, having a robot carry your groceries for you was kind of nice. Of course Mettaton had insisted on carrying all the heavy bags, so you had let him with a dramatic eye roll. He skipped down the sidewalk towards your apartment building, his arm linked with yours. You could hardly believe how happy a few groceries had made him. You should do this more often.

-THE END-

 


End file.
